Betrayal  To break thy promise
by ReveredMage
Summary: While wandering through the Forest of No return, Jay, along with a stupid bandit, are soon captured by a certain someone. As if that’s bad enough. It gets worse. What happens when a certain bandit joins in on the torment and breaks an important promise?


Betrayal; To break thy promise

Author's note: Oh god...I started another story. I really _should _finish my other ones, but...this is going to be a one-shot, and maybe a two shot, so, that'll be fine, right? Anyways, this story is much darker than my other ones; let's just say it's not all fluff and happiness. And if you feel you must flame...please keep it to yourself. Flames will either be ignored, or laughed at...probably the laughed at, considering I'm the kind of person who laughs at everything. Oo And what's up with my weird titles?

Anyways, on a more serious note, enjoy this story, and please let me know what you all think. And, like I just said moments ago, I'm considering turning this into a two-shot, but I'm not 100 sure just yet. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, and they make me really, really happy. Happy reading.

----------------------

A short teen wearing a purple star-spangled outfit with raven black hair, let out an irritated sigh. The _stupid bandit_, as Jay always so nicely put it, was always at his side, and always making one stupid comment after another; let it be about his height, or just some other ridicules comment.

"Moses, please, just shut up," Jay rolled his eyes.

Instead of frowning, the red head beamed loudly. "And watch ya go and become all dark and gloomy again? Watch ya go an' get captured? To break my promise? No! I don't think so! No body ain't goin' to stand by and let that happen!"

"Excuse me? Says who?" Jay muttered in protest, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks as he glared at the bandit.

"Says me!" Moses thumped his chest with a wide grin.

"And you wonder why I can't take you seriously," Jay glowered.

"Sure ya do!...I think," Moses responded, a thoughtful expression on his tanned face.

"Why am I always stuck with you?" Jay shook his head. "If I spend too much time with you, you might lower my intelligence."

"Hey!" Moses cried.

Jay smiled. "It's true."

"If it weren't for these supplies that I was stuck carryin', I'd a go an' maul ya," Moses responded.

Jay let out a laugh. "I doubt you'd even be able to catch me."

"I'mma sure I could if I went an' tried!" Moses pouted.

"If you say so," Jay shrugged as he opened the door to Will's house, stepping inside. Looking around, he said, "It seems they've all left." Watching as the bandit sent the bag of food down on the counter, Jay added. "And if you don't mind, I'm going to head home now."

"Aww, don't go now!" Moses cried. "Why don't we spend more time together? You've been avoidin' me since Valentine's day."

Jay blushed, apparently at a loss for words. "Well...that's..."

Moses folded his arms across his chest. "Exactly! Now stop hidin' yer feelings!"

"Stupid bandit..." Jay muttered under his breath.

"Now, are we gonna go to an' spend time together or what?" Moses beamed.

"Oh...if it'll get you off my back," Jay groaned as he gave in. "Fine."

"Great!" Moses exclaimed, grabbing Jay by the arm. "Let's get goin' to the forest of No Return!"

"H...hey!" Jay gasped as the bandit dragged him out of the building.

----------------------

Walking ahead of Jay, Moses beamed, "Ain't this great? You an' me spending quality time together?"

"Mmm...yeah," Jay said flatly, rolling his eyes.

Turning to face Jay, Moses pouted, "Ya don't seem too happy 'bout it though."

Jay flashed a smile. "So what are your plans?"

"My plans?" Moses asked, looking around, grinning at Jay, "Just to spend some time with ya, is all! Though I'll be sure to make it fun fer the both of us."

Jay shrugged. "If you say so."

"Now why do ya gotta go an' be like that?" Moses sighed.

Jay raised an eye brow. "Like what?"

"Like...that," Moses said, waving a hand at Jay, adding in a sad voice, "Yer always so negative. I get the feeling that ya don't like me."

"It's not that..." Jay looked around now. "And...now I get the feeling that we're being watched..."

"We are?" Moses asked, looking around as well, "I don't see anyone."

Jay stepped forward, drawing his dagger. "Keep your guard up, Moses..."

"I should be sayin' that to ya," Moses replied, raising one of his spears.

Suddenly, a group of ninjas flipped out of the trees, quickly surrounding the pair.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" an all too familiar voice chuckled. "My dear apprentice and his stupid bandit. How cute."

Jay gasped as he staggered backwards. "No..."

"Wait...is that?" Moses grimaced, spinning around, "Come out of hidin' and show yer ugly face!"

Solon stepped out of the bushes, flashing a wide grin, but said nothing.

"What are ya doin' here? Get lost!" Moses growled, "Unless ya like bein' in pain!"

"Not yet..." Solon grinned. "I'm not leaving without what I came for."

"Ya ain't takin' Jay anywhere," Moses shook his head, saying to Jay, "Don't let 'em get to close to ya."

Jay raised his dagger again. "I won't let them take me again."

"And don't think that I forgot everything you've gone an' done!" Moses clenched his hand around his spear angrily.

Stepping forward, Solon held out a hand, grinning. "Now Jay. Either you come nicely with me, or I'll have to make you come by force."

Jay clenched his fists even tighter. "No! I'm not letting you take me again!"

"Well, if you say so," Solon chuckled, "It seems I'll have to take you with me by force." Giving an order, Solon watched as a few of his ninja's jumped forward, prepared to restrain both Jay and Moses.

"Now, Moses!" Jay called as he moved to start fighting.

"Right! I got ya covered!" Moses called back, throwing a spear at one of the ninja's, knocking another one down by kicking them in the gut, trying to move closer to Jay.

Jay moved quickly to dodge the ninja's attacks, and then threw him over his shoulder, narrowly dogging a dagger.

Hitting another ninja with his spear, Moses suddenly felt a sharp sting in his side. Gasping painfully, he nearly fell over, catching himself before he did.

Jay gasped. "Moses!" He ran over to help the bandit.

"Jay...watch it!" Moses cried, throwing a spear at a ninja behind Jay, still clutching his side.

Jay stopped and turned around, kicking the ninja behind him.

Regaining his balance, Moses shook his head. "There's too many of them!"

"It doesn't matter! I won't let them take me!" Jay performed his breakdancing move. "Hawk Talon!"

"Damn straight! We ain't goin' no where!" Moses drew another spear, throwing it at a ninja. "Lone Wolf!"

"Argh! Do I have to do everything myself!?" Solon growled in annoyance as he stepped into the battle.

"Jay, careful!" Moses cried, parrying one of Solon's attacks with his spear.

"Huh?" Jay tried to fight off the ninjas, while trying to keep an eye on Solon.

"Why do ya keep comin' back fer Jay! He doesn't want to be near ya!" Moses growled, "Wild Rain!"

"Yeah!" Jay added. "Why the hell do you want me to go with you so badly!?"

"It seems that you'll never learn," Solon mused, drawing out his whip, slashing at Moses with his sword, while winding his whip around Jay's wrist.

"Ah! No!" Jay tried to cut through the whip with his dagger to no avail.

"My, isn't this familiar?" Solon grinned, knocking Jay to the ground with a kick to the stomach.

"Ahh!" Jay cried out in pain, clutching his stomach. "M-Moses..."

"Ack...Jay!" Moses cried, moving forward in an attempt to knock Solon to the ground, ignoring the throbbing pain in his side, "Ya bastard! Get away from him!!"

Jay tried to get up as well. "Moses..."

Placing a foot on Jay's chest, and pointing his sword at the boy's neck, Solon said to Moses with a wide grin, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to him by accident, would you?"

Moses stopped. "Dammit! Leave him alone!"

Shaking his head, and applying more pressure to Jay's chest, Solon chuckled, "Now are you going to come nicely, or not?"

"Ack...no..." Jay groaned in pain. He then reached out towards Moses. "Moses...h-help..."

"Jay..." Moses said softly, taking another step forward, "C'mon! Just let him go already!"

Jay struggled on the ground, trying to get Solon's foot off of his body.

Pressing down even harder on Jay, Solon said to Moses, "Here, I'll even make it easy for you. Drop that weapon of yours, and leave."

"Like hell!" Moses growled, gripping his spear even tighter. "I ain't leavin' Jay in yer hands!"

"Well it seems that I have no choice," Solon gave a fake sigh, grinning as one of his ninja's knocked Moses to the ground from behind, kicking his spear out of reach.

"Ack...Moses..." Jay groaned, gasping for air. After another moment of struggling, he passed out, and his body fell limp.

"Jay!" Moses gasped, as his eyes widened. He then cried angrily. "You bastard! What did ya do to him?!"

"Nothing much," Solon replied. "I only pressed down on him hard enough to restrict his breathing."

"Ugh...you..." Moses gasped, trying to get the ninja off of him, "W...what are ya planning to do now?!"

"Oh, I'll just tie him up and take him with me." So saying, Solon pushed Jay onto his stomach and began to tie his arms behind his back.

"Jay!" Moses cried out weakly, "You...Don't take him away again!"

Solon grinned at him. "In fact, why don't you come with us?" He gave a nod to his ninjas.

"Hey, get away from me!" Moses struggled against the ninja's, "Jay! Wake up!"

Jay only remained unconscious as one of the ninjas rammed his elbow into Moses' head, knocking him out as well.

"Jay..." Moses murmured again, before finally blanking out.

Solon then began to tie Jay's legs together tightly. "I'll take Jay. The rest of you can take care the bandit. Let's go."

"Yes Sir," the ninja's responded, securing Moses, making sure to tie him up tightly.

Solon stood up, now cradling Jay in his arms. Together, he and the ninjas vanished from the forest.

----------------------

It was a while before Moses finally woke up. Slowly opening his eyes, and blinking several times, he shook his head, trying to clear the throbbing pain, as well as getting rid of the grogginess.

"Ah, and so the bandit finally awakens, heh heh..." A grating voice said in mocking tones.

It took a moment before Moses remembered what had just happened. Letting out a gasp, he looked around, crying angrily, "Jay! Where's Jay?"

"Mmm..." Jay let out a soft moan from across the room as he began to regain consciousness as well.

Trying to stand up, Moses found that he couldn't, "Huh? Say wha?!"

Jay managed to sit up as well, only to realize that his wrists were tied behind his back, and his legs were tied together at the ankles. Immediately, he began to struggle, trying to free his wrists as quickly as possible.

Looking down at himself, Moses found that he was also tied in a similar manner. Looking over at Jay, he called out, "Hey, Jay! Are ya okay?"

Jay shot him a look, shaking his head. "No, not really..." he grumbled as he continued to squirm.

Looking up at Solon, Moses spat, "What do ya want with us!?"

Jay looked up at Solon as well, waiting for the answer.

Solon chuckled, "Neh? What do you think?" Walking up to Jay, he placed his hand under the boy's chin. "Oh, and if you're wondering, I've brought you to the Wings of Light. Your friends would never think of looking here for you."

Jay gasped as he lay back on the floor, trying to push himself away from Solon.

Forcing Jay to sit up, Solon grinned wickedly, "You can't get away from me_ that_ easily."

"G-get away from me!" Jay pulled his legs in, trying to kick Solon.

Roughly slapping Jay across the face, Solon mused, "How about not."

"Ah!" Jay cried out in pain as he tried to push himself away again.

"You bastard!" Moses snarled, "Get away from him!"

"And why should I?" Solon asked.

"He didn't do nothing to ya! So...ya can't go an' hit him like that!" Moses cried.

"Moses..." Jay mused softly.

Moses went on. "Just leave Jay alone! Ya ain't goin' to win him over like that!"

"Oh, I know what can win him over." Solon stood up and walked over to Moses.

"What?" Moses looked up at Solon, determination written across his face.

Solon knelt down next to him. "Why don't you help me torment him?"

Moses gasped, looking over at Jay, "Are ya crazy?!"

"Only as crazy as you are," Solon grinned.

"What is that meant to mean?" Moses glared, "I ain't crazy!"

Solon leaned in closer. "You've done this to him before."

Moses responded softly and slowly, "When have I done this to him? I don't go an' tie him up."

"But you have," Solon pretended to ponder. "I think it was around...oh, Valentine's Day?" "You were watchin'?!" Moses gasped, before adding, "I don't remember."

Solon grinned, "I think you remember quite well."

Moses paused, thinking to himself, _"Why is he askin' me this?"_

Jay watched them as well. _"Solon knows about that??"_

Looking up, Moses dared to ask, "How'd ya know 'bout that...?"

"Oh, I have eyes and ears everywhere," Solon responded simply.

Moses shuddered, "Ain't that great." He then added, "Why does that matter?"

"Why don't you help me torment him? You'll enjoy it," Solon replied persisted.

"But..." Moses lowered his voice, "Won't that make Jay hate me an' all? I can't have that."

"He didn't hate you last time, now did he?" Solon folded his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...no," Moses muttered, before adding, "But he did agree to it an' all before hand."

Solon grinned. "Well, why would this time be any different?"

"He ain't gonna agree," Moses hung his head.

"That doesn't matter. You're still going to do it." Solon said simply.

"Wha? I am?" Moses looked up.

"Solon, what the hell are you doing!?" Jay called angrily.

"Just talking some sense into your friend, that's all," Solon replied, "He'll make a good addition, don't you think?"

"An addition to what?" Jay dared to ask.

Solon looked at Moses and then Jay. "Why, helping me and everything. After all..." Solon gave Moses another glance, "You don't really care for him."

"Of course I do!" Moses snapped. "Why would ya think that I don't?!"

"You clearly didn't understand me. I wasn't talking about you," Solon grinned, "I was talking about Jay here. He's the one who doesn't really care for you."

"Well, that don't mean nothin'!" Moses said. "I ain't gonna torment Jay!"

"No?" Solon asked, "It's not like it's going to be any different than before."

"You son of a bitch!" Jay yelled in a bitter and angry protest. "Why do you need Moses' help to torment me!?"

Walking over to Jay, and kneeling down in front of him, Solon grinned, "Why wouldn't I want his help? He does after all, have great potential."

Jay gasped, before retorting sarcastically, "Yeah right...he's too stupid to be a ninja."

"Why do ya gotta go an' say that?! I ain't stupid!" Moses glowered.

"Just what_ potential_ does Moses have?" Jay asked, ignoring Moses' comment.

"Oh, quite a few things," Solon shrugged, "But I'm not going to tell you."

Jay gave him a fearful look, and then tried to roll away from him again, struggling.

Grabbing hold of Jay by his collar, Solon grinned, "You aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Wh...why are you doing this!?" Jay cried.

"He's right!" Moses nodded, "Why do ya gotta go an' do this??"

"Let's just say that I love to watch my apprentice squirm," Solon grinned.

"What's so great 'bout that?" Moses muttered.

"He's just so cute." Solon went back over to Moses. "Don't you think he looked cute when you had him tied up?"

"Well I..." Moses said, taken aback. He then looked away shamefully.

Solon grinned again. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well...yeah..." Moses slowly admitted, "He is adorable an' all."

"Then come on," Solon said. "Help me torment him."

"Well..." Moses said, looking at Jay and then Solon.

"Moses!" Jay called. "Don't tell me that you're even _thinking_ of considering this!"

"Aww Jay...ya don't know how hard this is," Moses sighed, "Lemme think 'bout it fer a moment."

Jay paused. _"Maybe this is a plan to escape?"_ he thought. _"Moses would have to be untied to torment me. And maybe he'll just untie me instead...right?"_

Moses thought to himself, _"Jay better not hate me fer this." _Looking up, he said slowly, "What do ya want me to do?"

"Oh, you can stroke him like you usually do..." Solon said. "Of course you might want to remove his clothing first."

"Me? Remove Jay's clothing?" Moses asked, dumbfounded.

"That's right. You've done it before."

"Yeah, but...it's different now," Moses complained.

"How so?"

"Before it was just me an' Jay. But now," Moses shrugged, "It don't really work."

Solon's grin returned. "That doesn't matter. You and I can both enjoy toying with his body together."

Moses paused, "An' how do ya plan on getting that to work?"

"Simple," Solon chuckled. "All we do is just caress him all over."

"I guess that works," Moses nodded.

"All right then." Solon reached down and began to untie Moses.

Moses looked over at Jay, saying softly, "Sorry 'bout this Jay."

"Moses...please tell me you're not serious!" Jay cried frantically.

Moses could only look at Jay sadly.

"Unless...you're just fooling him, right?" Jay added hopefully.

Moses shook his head, "I ain't joking Jay."

"Moses!" Jay screamed.

"What?" Moses asked, "Ya can't ever take me seriously, can ya?"

"I can't believe you would be serious about this!" Jay said with wide eyes, in shock.

"Well, I gotta start bein' serious somewhere, right?" Moses mumbled.

Jay protested. "But why now? Why do you have to start being serious now of all times?"

"Maybe then you'll start takin' me seriously," Moses hung his head, "You ain't ever taken me seriously before."

Jay found himself at a loss for words. "Moses...please don't do this..."

Moses shook his head, "I'm sorry Jay. Ain't no backin' down now..."

Jay paused. _"Maybe he really is just playing along with Solon. This has to be a plan to escape."_ With that thought in mind, Jay rolled onto his stomach, hoping that Moses would untie him.

Moses looked at Jay and then Solon, "So what do ya want me to do?"

"It's up to you," Solon said with a mocking smile directed at Jay. "You can either stroke him a bit, or start to undress him..._slowly_."

Moses paused for a moment. "Uhm..."

"Do you want me to start?" Solon asked.

Moses nodded. "Yeah. Ya go an' start. I'll watch."

"M-Moses..." Jay began to tear up. "Please..."

Walking up to Jay, Solon placed a hand on the boy's head. "You don't have anything to worry about. Your precious bandit is here with you today, after all."

"How dare you talk him into this!" Jay snapped. "Let me go!"

"Me? Talk him into this?" Solon smirked. "I merely gave him the idea."

Jay continued to lay on his stomach, flexing his wrists in the ropes that bound him. _"Moses...please untie me."_

"So, uh..." Moses began slowly, "How do ya go an' touch him with all of that rope in the way?"

"Oh, don't worry about the rope. Just start touching him." Solon ran his hand down Jay's back, and then finished with a hard slap to his rear. Jay cried out in response.

"O-okay," Moses nodded, wandering over to Jay. Kneeling down, he gently began to stroke Jay's cheek.

Jay looked up at him, breathing softly. "M...Moses..."

"I'm sorry 'bout this Jay. I really am," Moses said gently.

"Grr...you really are stupid!" Jay growled. "Do you even realize what you're doing!?"

"Well, I'm already aware of that small detail," Moses sighed, "Ya have gone an' made that clear way too many times..."

"But do you realize what you're doing!?" Jay repeated frantically.

Moses nodded, "I ain't _that_ stupid Jay."

Jay shook his head with a sad sigh. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Moses stared at Jay for a moment, before quickly looking away.

"Moses...do you see that Solon was foolish enough to untie you? What you should be doing is untying me, and we should be getting the hell out of here!" Jay insisted.

"But he's not going to untie you, dear Jay," Solon chuckled, "Considering everything you've put him through, Moses has every right to do this...Don't listen to Jay. He's just trying to use you, after all."

"Solon, you bastard!" Jay growled, his eyes dark with fury. "Everyone knows that you're the biggest liar on this planet!"

"But I'm not lying Jay," Solon grinned, "I'm only telling the truth." Turning to Moses, he added, "Think about it; if you were to untie Jay, he would only run off as soon as he had the chance. If he had to, he would just leave you behind."

"No, he wouldn't leave me behind!" Moses protested. "I'll be right behind him!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Solon sighed, before turning to Jay again, "I think it's time that you stop talking."

"Damn you!" Jay yelled. "Let me go!"

"Hush now Jay," Solon chuckled, pulling out a length of cloth, forcing it into Jay's mouth.

"Mmmph!" Jay let out a muffled scream as he began to struggle with all of his strength. "Mmm-mm!!"

"Are ya sure that's a good idea?" Moses asked, "He don't look too happy 'bout it."

_"Damn right..." _Jay thought. He then sat up, struggling and trying to stand up.

Moses looked over at Solon, "Ain't ya gonna do something 'bout that?"

"Hmm..." Solon pretended to think about it as he watched Jay trying to move along the floor. "Why don't you do something?"

"Me?" Moses pointed to himself with confusion written across his face. Moving closer to Jay, he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, forcing Jay back onto the floor, holding him there.

"Mmmph!!" Jay protested as he rocked back and forth, trying to break free.

"Jay." Moses said flatly, holding Jay still, "It would be easier on ya if ya didn't struggle."

"You stupid bandit!" Jay tried to scream through his gag, tears filling his eyes. "I can't believe that you would become like HIM!!" He continued to struggle, trying to throw the bandit off.

All sorts of thoughts filled Moses' head. Shaking his head, he tried to clear them. "No, it ain't like that."

Jay finally stopped struggling out of exhaustion, and tears began to streak down his face. "Mmmph..."

Lightly embracing Jay, Moses sighed, 'It really ain't like that..."

"Hey, enough of that!" Solon called. "You're supposed to torment him, remember?"

Moses let go of Jay, glaring at Solon. "It ain't as easy as it looks. Anyways...I don't see ya doin' anything."

"Just stroke him like this." Solon began to caress Jay's body.

Moses took a deep breath, thinking to himself, "_Jay is so goin' to hate me after this..." _Then, reaching out, Moses began to lightly caress Jay's chest.

"Mmmph..." Jay whimpered as he shook his head, thinking, _"Why is he doing this...is it really because of how I was treating him...? No! No. It can't possibly be that."_

_"I should have told Jay how I felt before all this..."_ Moses thought to himself, still lightly caressing Jay's chest. _"Heh...too late fer that now..."_

Solon reached in and joined with the caresses. "Why don't you say something to him?"

"Like what?" Moses asked with a blank expression.

"You can tell him how you feel...or how his body feels..." Solon mused.

"What do ya mean by...'how I feel...'?" Moses asked.

"Here, I'll simple it down for you," Solon sighed. "How do you feel about him? Do you love him or hate him?"

"I don't see why I'd hate him," Moses shook his head.

Solon went on. "Well then, tell him how you love him, why you love him...that sort of thing."

Moses sighed, "Jay...I love ya...ya know that, right?"

"Mmmph?" Jay looked up at him.

"Ya may not believe me now," Moses gave an empty laugh. "But I really do. Yer...cute, ya' know?"

"You can tease him by starting to expose some skin." Solon reached in and started to roll up Jay's jacket.

"Mmmph!" Jay protested as he began to struggle again.

_"He don't like that either..."_ Moses thought to himself, before saying, "Really, now?"

"Yes, really." Solon took a dagger and made a cut in Jay's collar, then began to tear the jacket open, stopping after a little bit.

Moses cringed as he watched this.

"Mmmph!" Jay planted his feet on the floor and tried to push himself away.

Pushing back some of the fabric from Jay's jacket, Solon said, "Now why don't you touch his exposed skin? See how that feels."

"Sure, okay," Moses began to touch the exposed skin.

"Mmm!" Jay cringed at the touch.

"There, doesn't that feel nice?" Solon grinned.

"Yeah...it kinda does..." Moses said.

Solon chuckled, "While you're at it, why don't you kiss his exposed skin?" Leaning in, Solon gave the base of Jay's neck a kiss.

"Mmmph!" Jay protested yet again, more loudly since it was Solon.

Solon raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Oh, why not?" Moses leaned in, kissing Jay's shoulder.

"Good," Solon grinned, "Now tell him how it feels once you're done that. Why you love touching him."

"Jay...yer skin is really soft. Ya know that?"

Jay looked up helplessly, his eyes pleading with Moses, trying to convince him to let him go.

Solon began to tear the front of Jay's jacket again, completely exposing his chest. "Oh Jay, I love that helpless look in your eyes."

Jay shook his head, pulling back, weakly crying out, "Mmmph..."

Solon reached in and began to caress Jay's nipples with his thumbs. "There, how does that feel?"

Jay tightly closed his eyes, letting out an involuntary moan. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked over at Moses, still pleading with him.

"Jay..." Moses began, before quickly shaking his head. Reaching out, he began to softly caress Jay's side.

"Mmmph!!" Jay screamed and rolled onto his stomach, with another full out struggle.

Grinning, Solon moved to sit on Jay's back, pinning him down, "Sometimes, it's best to fully restrain him like this."

"Mmmph!!" Jay screamed again as he continued to struggle, while trying to free his wrists.

Giving Jay's rear another slap, Solon grinned, "It's useless to struggle." Leaning in, he began to lick Jay's ear, giving it a small nibble.

"Stop!" Jay cried through the gag in frustration.

Solon leaned in even closer, saying for only Jay to hear, "I can always get that bandit to remove your shorts, you know."

"Mmmph!?" Jay turned his head back, giving Solon a wide-eyed look.

Solon grinned, giving Jay's neck a nibble, "I can do that you know. You yourself should know that very well."

"No!" Jay cried out as he resumed his struggles.

Grinning, Solon said to Moses, "Why don't you remove his socks and shoes? He has such sensitive feet."

Moses' eyes widened. "Wh...wha??"

"What is it?" Solon grinned.

"Ya want me to take off his shoes and socks??" Moses gasped.

"Why not?" Solon chuckled, "Don't you want to touch his feet?"

"Well...I guess...I 'unno."

"Then go ahead and remove them," Solon smirked.

Jay shook his head, uttering a protest along the lines of, "Please don't..."

Moses went over to Jay and began to untie his shoes.

Jay looked up at the bandit helplessly, trying to pull his feet away.

"Hold still now, Jay." Solon moved in, restraining Jay's knees, keeping his legs straight.

Weakly kicking his legs, Jay shook his head.

Pulling off Jay's shoes, Moses paused, staring at Jay.

Solon grinned now. "And now to remove his socks."

"A-alright," Moses said hesitantly. Reaching out, he took hold of Jay by the ankle, slowly pulling off one of the long, black socks.

"Mmmph!!" Jay screamed once again.

"Calm down Jay. You don't want to tire yourself out just yet," Solon chuckled, watching Moses closely.

"Mmmph!!" Jay screamed, crying out for help the best he could.

Leaning in, Solon said for only Jay to hear, "And after this, you'll never trust the bandit again. You'll never feel safe around him again."

_"So THAT'S what this is about..."_ Jay thought to himself. _"The cold heartless bastard..."_ Then in a sudden motion, he gave Solon a hard head butt to his forehead.

Solon pulled back, recoiling from the sudden attack. Then, with a sly smirk, he gave Jay a hard whack to the head, "Don't be afraid to cause him some pain. It might do him some good."

"O...okay..." Moses muttered.

Solon watched Moses, "Are you going to remove his other sock?"

"Yeah, sure..." Moses reached in and began to peel off Jay's other sock.

Jay struggled again. _"Why is he doing this?! Why won't Moses help me...?"_

Now that the socks were removed, Moses began to fondle Jay's smooth legs.

Jay shivered as his breath caught in his throat from the simple touches from the bandit.

"Meanwhile, I'll work on getting this jacket off..." Solon began to tear the sleeves of the jacket, removing it completely.

Jay gave Solon a glare, now shivering from the cold.

Moses carefully watched, still softly fondling Jay's legs.

"Now Jay, don't look at me like that," Solon said, covering Jay's eyes with his hand.

"Why'd ya go an' do that?" Moses asked.

"Hmm? Do what?" Solon asked.

"That..." Moses paused, waving his hand. "Ya went an' covered up his eyes."

Solon grinned. "It'll enhance his senses. It makes him more sensitive to the touch." He waved his hand over Jay's body and then placed it firmly on his chest.

Jay let out a short gasp before resuming his struggles once again. _"I need to get out of here."_

"See how he reacts?" Solon asked Moses.

Moses nodded. "Ya, I do." Then, reaching out, Moses hesitated, before slowly running a hand down Jay's side, barely touching the skin.

"Mmm!" Jay tried to roll away again.

"But as you can see," Solon said, "He'll do just about anything to get away from the touch."

"Mmm-mm!" Jay struggled, managing to get onto his knees, and then made an attempt to jump to his feet.

Chuckling, Solon knocked Jay back onto the ground, placing a hand firmly on his chest, pinning him down.

Sending Solon a cold glare, Jay shook his head, twisting his body form side to side. _"And when I do get out of this predicament, I'd like a word with that idiot..."_

Moses shook his head, a feeling of guilt biting away at the back of his mind. "So, uh...what do ya go an' do once he gets like that?"

Jay put up another struggle as he tried to roll away again.

"Well?" Moses asked, watching Jay, as a thought went through his head. _"Maybe I should help him and get outta this place...I don't like the look of where this is all goin'..."_

"Well, I can either wait for him to tire himself out..." Solon started.

"Or...?" Moses dared to ask.

"Or I can do this." Solon threw a backhand to Jay's face.

Moses gasped as another thought went through his head. _"Yeah. It really ain't a bad idea to try an' leave..."_

"Mmm..." Jay cried out as tears streaked down his face.

_"I really can't watch this no more..."_ Moses thought, before saying, "Why do ya gotta go an' hurt him like that?"

"Because he's making this more difficult than it needs to be," Solon replied. "If he would just hold still, I wouldn't need to hurt him."

"Jay, ya heard him; if ya don't struggle, ya ain't goin' to get hurt," Moses sighed.

"Ugh, why don't you go die somewhere?!" Jay tried to cry through the gag as he shook his head.

Moses looked around, unsure of what he should do.

Meanwhile, Solon grinned, "Now what do you say we get these shorts out of the way now, hmm?"

"Mmm-mm! Mmm!!" Jay shook his head even harder.

Moses's eyes widened, "Yer...kiddin', right?"

"And why would I joke about this?" Solon asked.

Jay continued to move away, trying to fight tears.

"Ya mean yer really plannin' on removing his shorts?!" Moses cried. "That's crazy!"

"And why is it crazy?" Solon raised an eyebrow.

Moses clenched a fist, "Well, it just is!"

"Mmmph!!" Jay continued to scream, struggling against the ropes that bound both his wrists and ankles.

Moses stared at Jay. _"I gotta get him out of here...and fast."_

Solon started over towards Jay again, a wide grin spread across his face.

Moses shook his head. _"Well here goes nuthin'."_ Jumping to his feet, Moses quickly rammed his elbow against the side of Solon's head, in hopes of knocking him out. Whether or not it worked, Moses could only hope...

Jay paused. _"Is Moses actually going to free me?" _

Moses rubbed his hands together anxiously. _"Did I get him?"_ Banishing the thought, he wordlessly made his way over towards Jay, removing the gag from his mouth, his expression unreadable.

"Ah...M-Moses?" Jay asked, his voice filled with relief.

Avoiding eye contact with Jay, Moses nodded, working on untying the rope binding the boy's wrists. "I'm getting' ya outta here."

"What took you so long?" Jay asked, annoyed.

Moses shook his head, pulling away the rope from Jay's wrists, "Not now..."

With his wrists freed, Jay sat up and began to untie his legs.

Reaching out, Moses helped Jay with the rope tied tightly around his legs, trying his best to avoid looking at him.

Jay stood up. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"Right..." Moses also stood up, handing Jay his socks and shoes.

Jay quickly pulled on his socks and shoes back on, then picked up his torn up jacket.

Moses cast Jay a quick glance, before saying, "What's the best way to get outta this place?"

"It doesn't matter. Just run," Jay said.

Nodding, Moses quickly and silently ran after Jay.

The pair ran out of the room and began to make the long path out of the Wings of Light. Eventually, the two made it outside of the building.

"Let's...just use the duct," Jay muttered.

"Right." Moses nodded, following Jay into the Oresoren village.

Arriving before Moses, Jay let out a frustrated sigh, before entering the Village.

Walking behind Jay, Moses said softly, "I guess I should get goin'..."

Jay turned and glared at him. "Yeah, you'd better."

"R-right..." Moses nodded, starting to leave the village.

Jay wanted to explode, but he couldn't find any words to say. Instead, he turned his back to Moses while clenching his fists.

"See ya later Jay," Moses added, leaving the village.

"You...you stupid bandit!!" Jay screamed as loud as he could, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Moses paused. "If...if ya want to talk 'bout it later..." He then shook his head, "Never mind..."

Jay gave the bandit one more furious glare before turning and running into Quppo's house, slamming the door loudly.

"This ain't goin' to be easy..." Moses sighed, trying to decide whether or not he should talk to Jay now or wait a little.

Jay slowly walked towards his bed, stopping, before falling to the floor, holding his head as he cried silently. "Stupid bandit..."

Moses let his shoulders droop, "I might as well do it now..." Slowly, he made his way towards Quppo's house.

"I...can't believe it...How could he...do this to me...?" Jay murmured in disbelief.

Moses softly knocked on the door, waiting for one of the Oresoren to answer it.

Quppo opened the door. "Hello Moses..."

Moses said slowly, "I need to talk to Jay..."

"He's in his room...but he's really sad. Ors..." Quppo sighed sadly.

"_Damn..."_ Moses thought to himself, before saying, "That...ain't good. Do ya...mind if I try an' talk to him?"

"Maybe you can cheer him up. Ors!" Quppo's mood seemed lightened already.

"Don't worry, I'll try," Moses nodded, quickly making his way upstairs, slowly knocking on the door to Jay's room.

Jay gasped as he looked up. He stood up and hesitantly opened the door.

Moses looked at Jay, before slowly saying, "Jay...I...can I come in...?"

"Why?" Jay asked bitterly. "Are you going to torment me some more?"

"I...no. We need to talk," Moses said.

"About what?" Jay asked in a quivering voice.

"Everything," Moses said, clearly having trouble finding the right words.

"Please! You've done enough!" Jay turned his back to the bandit, folding his arms across his chest.

"Jay...listen..." Moses shook his head, slowly walking into the room.

"What is it!?" Jay snapped, losing his patience.

"...I'm sorry 'bout today..." Moses sighed, guilt written across his face.

"How can you possibly be sorry!?" Jay exploded in an angry frustration. "You knew full well that this was preventable!"

"Well...How can I not be sorry?" Moses said, moving closer to Jay.

Jay quickly stepped back. "D...don't come near me!"

"Jay...I didn't want to hurt ya like this...not at all..." Moses hung his head.

"Then why!? Why did you do it!?" Jay demanded to know, angry tears falling down his face.

Moses scratched the back of his head. "It's like ya said before. I'm...stupid like that."

"Ah, so now we're in agreement. That solves everything," Jay eyes the bandit, before pointing at the door. "Now get out."

"Ah, Jay..." Moses protested.

"What?" Jay dared to ask.

"Well..." Moses asked softly, "Ya don't love me no more, do ya?"

"I...I'm just really, really furious right now..." Jay sighed, letting his shoulders droop.

"I guess there ain't no way to make it up to ya...is there?" Moses asked, moving a little closer to Jay.

"And what's your idea of making it up to me?" Jay murmured.

"I...I don't know," Moses sighed, "Anything."

"Just...leave..." Jay breathed softly between tears. "Just looking at you...it makes me remember what you and Solon did..."

"Jay..." Moses shook his head, "I can't leave ya like this..." Daring to move even closer, Moses slowly put his arms around Jay.

"Why...why did you...?" Jay began to cry softly. "Why did you do that to me!?"

"I..." Moses paused. "I just wanted you to take me seriously fer once...ya ain't even taken me seriously before..."

"You didn't even act seriously...all this time you said you would protect me from Solon..." Jay looked up with a fearful expression. "And instead you helped him torture me!"

"Ah...that...ain't the first time he asked me to do that," Moses shook his head.

Jay gasped. "W...what?"

Moses shook his head. "I should have told ya sooner. He's...been tryin' to get me to turn ya over...he's been at it fer a while now."

"And you had to listen to him??" Jay gasped again in a shaking voice.

"No...I..." Moses sighed, letting go of Jay, walking across the room, "No..."

"When you said you'd protect me from Solon...I..." Jay began, but then added in a soft voice. "I trusted you..."

"But I really did mean it when I told ya that, ya know..." Moses responded.

"But even when I asked you to untie me...you had to listen to _him_..." Jay rubbed his wrists.

"I'm sorry," Moses sighed, slowly sitting down on the floor, "I really am..."

"Just...just leave me alone..." Jay began to tear up again. "Please..."

"I ain't leavin'. Not until yer okay," Moses sighed.

"I'm...I'm fine!" Jay insisted. "Just leave me alone!"

"Yer not fine," Moses shook his head.

"Then what are you going to do about it!?" Jay cried, his frustration returning.

"I...I don't know. I'm afraid to do anything right now," Moses said, adding in a soft voice, "I'm afraid of hurtin' ya again..."

"Then just leave!" Jay said bitterly. "There's nothing you can do for me anyway!"

Moses shook his head, "I already told ya. I ain't leavin." Walking back over to Jay, he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Jay flinched. "Wh...what are you...?"

"Jay, I love ya so much...I really, really do," Moses said, pulling the boy into a tight embrace, trying not to cry, "Can't ya see that?"

"B...because you tortured me!" Jay responded.

"Jay...please..." Moses said softly.

"What...?" Jay looked up.

"Just please forgive me," Moses repeated softly.

"M...Moses..." Jay began to cry again.

"Please?" Moses asked again.

"Why does this keep happening to me!?" Jay cried into the bandit's chest. "Why...?"

"I don't know," Moses shook his head, "I really don't..."

"Moses...please...don't let him take me again..." Jay muttered, burying his face against Moses' chest.

"I won't," Moses said gently, pulling Jay closer, "I'll be here for you."

"M...Moses..." Jay moved his arms to embrace the bandit.

Placing a soft kiss on Jay's head, Moses said again, "I love ya Jay."

Jay looked up. "But...if you ever pull another stunt like that again..."

"Ya don't need to worry; I won't," Moses gave a faint smile. "It's just not my thing."

"I know...but if you do, I'll never forgive you, ever." Jay warned.

Instead of responding, Moses merely continued to embrace Jay.

A few moments later, Jay said in a soft voice, "I'm so tired right now...but I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, _he_ will come back..."

"Ya don't need to worry 'bout that. I'll protect ya from him," Moses nodded.

"Thank you..." Jay muttered softly, wiping his tears on his torn jacket. Then, with a small, sly smile, he gave Moses a good hard whack to the head.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!?" Moses cried in surprise, clutching his head.

Jay's smile grew. "Oh, just giving you what you deserve."

"Yeah, sure. Hittin' me," Moses grumbled.

"But..." Jay began softly. Taking hold of Moses' wrists, Jay pulled the bandit down to his level. Closing his eyes, Jay placed a soft kiss on the bandit's lips.

Moses' eyes widened. "What was that for?"

"Now, don't get me wrong; I'm still furious with you, and I'm not going to let you get away with this," Jay said with a look of secrecy on his face. "But you did do the right thing in the end, and I still love you."

"_Oh hell, Jay's gonna kill me later..."_ Moses thought as he grinned in embarrassment. "Now ya can't really mean that...can ya Jay?"

"I mean every last word." Jay said simply.

"_It's official; Jay's gonna kill me,"_ Moses thought as he stared at Jay, his mouth agape.

Reaching out, Jay closed Moses' mouth with another small smile. "And I expect you to fix my jacket as well. Wait...I don't want you to fix it...instead, why don't you just find someone else to?"

"But what do I do if they ask 'bout why it's torn?" Moses protested.

Jay smiled. "Make something up."

"Yer so mean to me..." Moses muttered.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that I'm being 'mean' to you?" Jay raised an eyebrow. "You're hardly one to talk, Mr. 'Time to team up with Solon and torment Jay'. Please..."

Moses slumped down. "I said that I was sorry!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "I'll think about forgiving you. As for now, I'm tired. I won't force you to stay, but..." Jay paused, adding in a soft voice, "Though I'd rather you did stay..."

Moses wrapped his arms around Jay. "O'course I'll stay with ya."

Jay smiled again, placing a hand on the bandit's arm. "Thanks..." Making sure to keep Moses' arms around him, Jay made his way over to his bed, keeping Moses close behind. Turning around, he looked at Moses. "Don't you dare let anything happen, alright?"

"No need to worry Jay. Yer my little brother; I'll always be here fer ya," Moses bobbed his head up and down.

"I'll hold you to it then..." Jay laughed softly, lying down on his bed. Moving over, he waited for Moses to join him.

Climbing onto the bed beside Jay, Moses couldn't help but smile when the small teen instantly curled up next to him.

Glancing up at the bandit, Jay murmured softly and sleepily as he began to fall asleep, "Don't think that you're off the hook."

"Got it," Moses grinned. Putting an arm around Jay, Moses yawned, " G'night Jay."

"Goodnight...stupid," Jay muttered in a soft breath, moving closer to the bandit. He gave one last empty threat, which went on unheard, before falling asleep, soon forgetting the events from that day; for that moment at least.

----------------------


End file.
